Love Takes Time
by OTHRULEZ08
Summary: Brooke and Lucas have been friends since they were 12, but Brooke likes Lucas more than a friend will she get to tell him how she feels or is she too late, also includes Naley


**Love Takes Time **

**Chapter 1**

Brooke had really missed Lucas while he was at basketball camp for the summer. Brooke had always liked Lucas but she never had the courage to tell him how she felt. He was her best friend she could tell him everything except how she felt about him. Through the summer she realized she had to tell him how she felt, even if he didn't feel the same way she had to do this or she'd live to regret it. Lucas wasn't going to be back until the afternoon so Brooke went to get ready she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Hey Brooke" Haley said letting herself in.

"Hey tutor girl what's up" Brooke asked her best friend knowing the answer.

"Not much I can't wait to see Nathan, I hope he never goes to camp again, these past three months have been hell for me, oh god I miss him so much" Haley said sighing and sitting on Brooke's bed.

"Haley you're so lucky to have Nathan, I hope one day I have what you have" Brooke said.

"Don't worry one day you will and you never know he could have been here the whole time" Haley said always knowing Brooke had a thing for Lucas.

"What do you mean" Brooke asked knowing what Haley was getting at.

"Brooke come on Lucas I think you'd be perfect for each other, you already know everything about each other" Haley said wishing he best friend would just admit it.

"Not everything" Brooke said.

"Yeah ok so how long have you known Lucas" Haley asked sarcastically.

"Since we were 12, I still remember that day like it was yesterday" Brooke said.

_**Flashback**_

_**Brooke was having a really bad day she'd just moved to Tree Hill and she hated her new school, she'd only been there a week and she already hated it. During English class Tim was being really mean to her, she just wished he'd go away and leave her alone. **_

"_**Tim I suggest you shut your mouth' this brown haired boy said.**_

"_**What are you gonna do about it Nathan if I don't" Tim said. **_

"_**Tim please you don't want to piss off two Scott brothers in one day" Nathan said.**_

"_**Whatever" Tim said. **_

"_**Thank you" Brooke whispered and Nathan winked at her. **_

_**After class Nathan met up with Lucas. **_

"_**Hey bro what's up" Lucas asked as Nathan came over. **_

"_**Not much just Tim being an arse to this new girl in my English class" Nathan said.**_

"_**Really don't worry he'll get what's coming to him" Lucas said as he saw this brown haired girl walk past "is that her" Lucas asked hoping it was. **_

"_**Yeah that's her" Nathan said. **_

"_**Come on bro" Lucas said running after her "hi I'm Lucas this is my brother Nathan" Lucas said as he stopped her. **_

"_**Hi I'm Brooke" Brooke said. **_

"_**It's nice to meet you Brooke, I hear you're having a little bit of trouble with that arse clown Tim" Lucas asked. **_

"_**Yeah a little bit" Brooke said. **_

"_**Do you want me to sort him out for you" Lucas asked. **_

"_**No that's ok thanks anyway" Brooke said. **_

"_**Ok cool if you ever wanna hang out with me and my friends after school we hang out at my mom's café" Lucas asked hoping she'd say yes. **_

"_**Cool thanks I gotta go I'm gonna be late" Brooke said.**_

"_**Bye Brooke" Lucas said.**_

_**End of flashback**_

"Lucas and Nathan we're so cute to protect you like that" Haley said smiling at how protective her husband and brother in law are.

"You do know they were gonna fight Tim anyway, this only gave him more ammunition" Brooke said.

"Ok your right, so what about the time when he got every girl in school to go after that new girl just coz she started on you" Haley asked.

"Ok your right, but hey me and Rachel are friends now" Brooke said.

"Only coz she didn't want to get bitched slapped everyday" Haley said.

"Haley!!" Brooke said shocked.

"What you know I can't stand the bitch" Haley said even thinking about her made Haley's blood boil.

"Haley that was last year" Brooke said knowing Rachel wasn't Haley's favorite person.

"So, I can never forgive the skank she tried to sleep with my husband" Haley said.

"Ok your right, I still can't believe your married" Brooke said.

"I know I sometimes can't believe it myself, if you would have asked me two years ago, if I'd be married at 17 I'd have thought you were crazy but then again me and Nathan have been together since we we're 11 he's my soul mate" Haley said.

"Do you ever wish you'd have waited until you were a bit older" Brooke asked.

"Yeah sometimes but I love him so much I couldn't imagine being with anyone else he completes me" Haley said.

"I'm so happy for you Hales you deserve it" Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke" Haley said and hugged her.

"I wonder what's gonna happen this year, it's our last year before we go to college" Brooke asked.

"I don't know either but I hope Nathan and Lucas don't do anything silly this year I could do without going to the police station to bail them out" Haley said.

"Amen to that" Brooke said.

"So when's Payton coming home" Haley asked.

"I spoke to her earlier she said she's coming home later today, and she's got a surprise for us' Brooke said.

"Cool I wonder what it is' Haley said.

"Haley I better go Lucas should be back now" Brooke said.

"Yeah I better go too I'm meeting Nathan" Haley said smiling.

"Have fun" Brooke said laughing at how happy Haley was.

"Don't worry I will, you too" Haley said.

"Ok I'll ring you late Brooke said and hugged her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
